marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss America Magazine Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** | StoryTitle12 = Your Haven | Writer12_1 = Behula Kraft | StoryTitle13 = Patsy Walker | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Dan Barry | Inker13_1 = Ken Bald | Inker13_2 = Allen Bellman | Colourist13_1 = Dan Barry | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = | Synopsis13 = While out shopping with her boyfriend Buzz Baxter, Patsy Walker runs into Hedy Wolf. Learning that Hedy is heading back to her new job as a secretary now that her lunch break is over, Patsy becomes determined to get a job as a secretary. Rushing home, she asks her parents and while her mother doesn't think she needs one until she graduates her father gives a non-committal noise from behind his newspaper that Patsy takes as approval. Patsy is about to rush off right away when she realizes that she needs to change to look more professional. She scoffs at her mothers suggestion that she should become a junior nurse and drags Buzz to the office building where Hedy works. Making Buzz wait inside, Patsy runs into her friend Nancy Brown and the two go for a Coke. Patsy becomes engrossed in conversation, forgetting about her job hunting and leaving Buzz waiting for over two hours. Concerned about Patsy, Buzz goes up to the Acme Employment Agency and while he stumbles over explaining why he has come to the office he manages to talk himself into landing a job. When Patsy finishes her Coke with Nancy, they both leave the office when Patsy realizes that she left Buzz waiting. Finding a note telling her he got a job while waiting, Patsy is angrily greeted by Buzz who is carrying a large crate. Patsy then ditches him, telling Buzz that she is going to get a job as a junior nurse after all since it's a more important job. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** | StoryTitle14 = She Calls Me Dad | StoryTitle15 = Adventures of the Ring | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = Sid Greene | Inker15_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist15_1 = Dan Barry | Letterer15_1 = | Editor15_1 = | Synopsis15 = As Madeline Joyce and her Uncle Jim walk down a street at night they witness a woman being poisoned by a mysterious attacker. They arrive too late to save the girl and drive her dead body to the local morgue. When Madeline goes inside to get the mortician, Uncle Jim is attacked by the girls killer who steals her corpse. When Madeline and the mortician come outside they find Jim knocked out and the body stolen. When Jim explains everything the mortician takes him to the hospital allowing Madeline to change into Miss America and try to track down the killer. Finding the girls evening bag, she learns the dead girl was Dwana Lukas, a high society girl that she had read about. Going to the girls apartment to search for clues as Miss America, Madeline is attacked from behind by Dwana's killer. When she comes around, Miss America finds that the killer was eliminating finger prints and other evidence linking him to the crime. Finding a phone number written in a man's handwriting, Miss America calls the number and finds that it belongs to the Inter-City Cab Company and inquires if a cab was recently called to the address. Making sense of the murder, Miss America then flies to the nearby newspaper to and digs up an old story from 1942 that told of Dwana inheriting her family fortune and realizes the only person who could have benefited from Dwana's death was her uncle and legal guardian John Lukas, but still can't understand why he stole her body. Deciding to pay John Lukas a visit, she is initially rebuffed from any questions. Telling Lukas that his niece is dead, she accuses him of trying to obtain the fortune. He attempts to tell her that the money would actually go to the Bringham Foundation for Paralytics. Miss America plays along but asks to see the ring on John's finger. But when John refuses to show her she recognizes it as having a similar mark as one found on Dwana, outing him as the killer. Miss America then easily subdues John and turns him over to the authorities. Changing back into her civilian guise, Madeline pays a visit to her father in the hospital, where she tells him that she spent the time away "gallivanting" to see a man about a ring. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** | StoryTitle16 = Said the Spurter to the Mumbler | Writer16_1 = Karen Van Lissel | StoryTitle17 = Road to Charm | Writer17_1 = Gladys Steiner | StoryTitle18 = Miss America's Favorite Fashions | StoryTitle19 = Is This You? | Writer19_1 = Rita Dorn | StoryTitle20 = Tricky Tests for Teens | Writer20_1 = Martin Panzer | StoryTitle21 = Metropolitan Baby | Writer21_1 = Kay Sullivan | StoryTitle22 = Dress Best | StoryTitle23 = For Girls Only | Writer23_1 = Nina Wilcox Putnam | Notes = * The Miss America story The Snake Ring is nearly identical to the Captain America story The Corpse That Wasn't There from . * reveals that the Patsy Walker stories published between 1944 and 1965 were the fictional works of Dorothy Walker on Earth-616 that were loosely based upon the real life story of her daughter Patricia, who later became the costumed hero Hellcat. Stories This issue features the following text stories: Sauce for Gander by Ruth Gillbert Cochrane on Page 4 X Plus Y by Maxine Shore on Page 8 Thinking is Being by Helene Wanderman on Page 10 She Call Me Dad by "Everybody's Dad" on Page 35 Articles Features the following articles on movies: Hollywood's Younger Set by Trudy Smith on Page 3 Miss Molly Dimples (Diana Lynn) by May Mann on Page 6 Career-Minded Minx (Janet Martin) by April Carveth on Page 16 Articles on Fashions: What Goes a fashion quiz on Page 11 Miss In-Be-Tween Featuring the clothes of Jane Powell on Page 14 Miss America's Favorite Fashions on Page 49 Dream Best on Page 60 Articles on Charm: Said the Spurter to the Mumbler by Karen Van Lissel on Page 44 Road to Charm by Gladys Steiner on Page 47 Special articles: Dear Betty Ann by Victoria Allen Dunford on Page 12 Sigh-Entific Studying by Linda Hopp on Page 18 Your Heven by Beulah Kraft on Page 26 Is This You? by Rita Dorn on Page 51 Tricky Test for Teens by Martin Panzer on Page 54 Metropolitan Baby by Kay Sullivan on Page 57 For Girls Only by Nina Wilcox Putnam on Page 62 An a $1000 Cash price contest announcement on Page 45 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}